What if You Got Me Pregnant?
by BHErotica
Summary: Ron and Ginny try something they've never done before, and get more than they bargained for...


**What if You Got Me Pregnant?**

Ron leaned against the bathroom door, watching Ginny as she bent over the sink, brushing her teeth. She was wearing only a plain white t-shirt and white cotton panties, and Ron could feel his cock hardening as he stared at her ass.

"I want to fuck you." he said, requesting yet again. Ginny sighed as she turned away from the mirror.

"Ron, I've told you, we can't."

"You've let me fuck you in the ass before." Ron said, eyes dropping to Ginny's panties.

"That was different." Ginny replied, glaring at him.

"How so?"

"Well, if you fuck me in the ass, I can't get pregnant." Ginny said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If I got pregnant, Mum would totally flip out."

Ron grinned as he dug around in his pocket, finally withdrawing several small, foil packets.

"I got a whole bunch of these Muggle condoms." he said, waving them at Ginny. "Muggles use them if they don't want to get pregnant." He stepped forward, rubbing his fingers along Ginny's panties.

Ginny snorted, but didn't bat his hand away.

"Seriously? Do you even know how to use those things?"

"Of course I do."

He removed his hand from Ginny's panties, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. He let out a groan of relief as his hard cock sprang free as he pulled his boxers down as well. He grabbed hold o his cock, stroking up and down the shaft a few times before tearing one of the packets open, rolling the condom over his cock.

"See?" he said, running his hand slowly up and down his cock.

Ginny had to admit, she was curious to see what it would be like to have her pussy fucked by her brother, and if these condoms stopped people from getting pregnant, she couldn't really refuse.

She sighed.

"Fine. But you'd better be right about this."

She bent over, pulling her panties down, kicking them off her feet. Straightening back up, she hoisted herself onto the counter, spreading her legs, inviting her brother into her pussy.

Ron wasted little time. Stepping out of his jeans and boxers, he walked forward. Grabbing his cock in one hand, he lined himself up with Ginny's pussy and pushed forward.

Ginny gasped as she felt Ron's cock sliding into her, the lubrication on the condom aided by her own wetness. She tossed her head back, grabbing her tits.

Ron held her legs up as he slowly slid in and out of her, building up a steady rhythm. Merlin, she was so tight! He knew she was only a technical virgin. Could she be sacrificed on a volcano? Probably. Would she be the first choice to save a village? Probably not. The thought pushed him on, increasing the speed and ferocity of his thrusts.

Ginny gasped and moaned as Ron slammed into her again and again. Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of her t-shirt, lifting it over her head, exposing her small tits to the cold air of the bathroom. She tossed the shirt to the side, not particularly caring where it landed. She brought her hands back to her tits, tweaking and pinching her nipples.

Ron watched her, the sight making him, if possible, even harder. He bent his head down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, running his tongue over the hard nub. Ginny moved her displaced hand down to her pussy, rubbing her clit in time with Ron's thrusts.

Ron adjusted his grip on Ginny's legs before pounding into her again with newfound ferocity. Ginny moaned loudly, glad that they were, once again, the only two in the house. At the moment, though, she couldn't have cared less if their entire family was watching them. She had fucked or sucked off all of her brothers at one point or another. She didn't know if her Mum and Dad knew, but she was sure that they would have said something if they did.

She could feel her orgasm starting to curl in the pit of her stomach. She increased the speed of her rubbing, desperate to attain that high. Ron was close as well, if his pants and the speed of his thrusts were anything to go by.

They both came almost simultaneously. Ginny's head was already thrown back in pleasure, but when Ron came, she snapped her head up. Something felt wrong.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron panted, still thrusting into her.

"It feels wet."

"What do you mean, it feels wet?"

"It feels wet inside me." Her expression changed from one of pleasure to one of horror. "You'd better check that condom didn't break."

Ron stopped thrusting into her, pulling his cock out of her. Ginny looked down at it, and gasped.

The top of the condom had been almost entirely ripped off, Ron's head poking through, cum still oozing from the tip.

"Oh, my God, Ron..." As she looked at Ron's cock, she felt his cum starting to leak out of her pussy, long white ropes falling to the floor. "Oh, my God..."

Ron pulled the condom off, dropping it on the floor, staring at Ginny's pussy, his cum seaping out of it.

"Shit."

Ginny glared at him accusingly.

"You said you knew how to use those things!"

"I can't help it if it breaks!" he defended himself, stroking along his cock. "Look at the size of this thing!"

"Ron, what if you got me pregnant?" she asked hotly, glaring at him.

"You need to wash that pussy out." he suggested. Ginny shook her head.

"It's too late. You'd better hope I get my period next month. If I'm pregnant, I'm telling Mum that you did this to me. Mum's gonna kill you."

With that, she slid off the counter, storming down the hall to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Ron stood there in shock, his cock slowly softening as a thousand scenarios ran through his mind.

"What if she is pregnant?"

**Nine months later...**

"Come on, Ginny, push!"

**AN: Check my profile for a list of fandoms I'll write for, and let me know anything else you want to see!**


End file.
